He will be loved
by AShadowsKiss
Summary: I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the boy with the broken smile, ask him if he wants to stay a while, and he will be loved. He will be loved. -- GaaraxNaruto


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, the title of the story and the story itself are both based of the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5

* * *

It was hard to be jealous of Gaara. Sure, he was the freakin' Kazekage already, barely fifteen years old and already the strongest ninja in Suna. The reason why though, wasn't nearly as admirable. Shukaku, that monster inside of him, wasn't he the true source behind Gaara's strength? Wasn't it that _thing_ inside of him the reason for so many murders and a life ruined? That thing, that monster, Gaara's _soul_ in some ways. Who could be jealous of a broken boy? Who could honestly say that he wanted Gaara's life? Not just the good parts, but the pain and the fear as well. Who would want to be a kid like Gaara was? Being chased after and feared, even though he had done nothing wrong, not yet.

But ever since they met, Naruto had been there for him, every step of the way towards humanity. It had been a long, hard and tiring road, and even now, they were barely halfway there. How could a mere boy explain to a twelve year old kid what love was? What kindness was? How could anyone let Gaara feel what family actually was supposed to feel like? He wasn't used to it; he didn't know what or how to feel. His heart was made of stone, frozen over by years of cold whispers and harsh words. Who would expect that Gaara, monster by heart, would ever try to learn how to smile?

Naruto sighed softly as he listened to Gaara being ordered around. He was shoved around again, told what to do, how to react, what the best decision would be, what he should say. Why was it always someone else making his decisions? When would he finally be able to make his own mistakes, and learn from them? Although Naruto doubted Gaara would make mistakes, he was far too careful with anything he did. It was almost as if Gaara always belonged to someone else, to someone, someone who did not want what was best for him, but someone who wanted what was best for _humanity_. Naruto did not like those kinds of people, not one bit. Gaara should come first, after being put last for so long. But whatever happened, Gaara could always, no matter what or when or why, come knocking on his door for help. Gaara knew that, and appreciated it very much.

Even Gaara, whom, at twelve years old, didn't need friends, didn't want friends or precious people or family or anything like that, that same Gaara, came knocking many times. Three years later; fifteen years old, he was a human now. He became a human in need of some sort of contact, a human afraid of himself, even if he'd never admit it. The first time, the very first time Gaara came to him for comfort, had been anything but awkward. Even without words Naruto understood, understood that Gaara suffered and hurt and wished to die. Without shame or hesitation he'd pulled the insecure and broken boy into his arms and held him there.

Both of them could feel Gaara's heart slowly melting, even though he was fighting against it. It hurt him, so much, more then he had ever thought is would. It was the pain of knowing he killed so many; he could see their faces now, hear their pleas. It wasn't even the worse; he could see his uncle's face again, hear his words again, and have them cut him open once more. It left him raw and exposed and open for the world to see and bleeding and crying and it hurt, so incredibly much. Naruto held him through the aftermath, held him as he shook and cried, even though no tears came. He held him close, holding the broken boy together. Somehow though, even after all this time, and everything it would mean, Naruto couldn't say he would mind to hold him again. He only hoped that Gaara would be happy this time.

The meeting was over, finally, and Naruto; who'd been standing outside pretending not to eavesdrop, waited for his friend. He wouldn't mind doing so forever, he wouldn't mind waiting for Gaara for a long time, as long as the broken boy came eventually. He would wait for him like he had done the past three years, wait for him to understand and believe everything he had been told and showed. It always took a while, but Gaara was a fast and eager student. So Naruto waited, waited until the broken boy was so far calmed down that he'd dare to show his face again. Meetings always worked him up like no other, especially in the beginning, when he'd just been elected as Kazekage, with the bloodlust fresh in his memory. Naruto had lost count of the times he had to stop Gaara from killing the board members a long time ago. Things were getting better though, as Gaara never showed his face to anyone until the anger had subdued.

When Gaara finally appeared, it was with a broken smile on a broken boy and empty eyes. Naruto felt like he was starting all over again. He didn't care about anyone being nearby and pulled his, _his_, broken boy into his embrace, Gaara let him. He cried again without tears as he clutched Naruto's clothing in his bare hands. Naruto pulled away slightly and took Gaara with him, not even having to ask him to join in anymore; instead, knowing Gaara would always say yes to whatever he suggested.

Naruto didn't care about privacy between them anymore, couldn't afford it either. Not holding Gaara close to him when he was hurting was impossible. Anytime, anywhere, he'd always be there for him, no matter what he was doing. He'd leave everyone behind, if only Gaara asked him to. All it took was one word, one sign of Gaara's uneasiness and Naruto was gone, doing whatever it took to make Gaara smile, just for him. He'd left Jiraiya once, while he was teaching a rather difficult new technique. He knew he would never hear the end of it.

At first, in the very beginning of this weird relationship, when Gaara needed him he'd been doubtful and insecure; unable to believe that Gaara actually needed him. It hadn't taken long to banish that thought from his mind when he'd seen Gaara. Sometimes he wondered why he was the only one that saw how broken he was, why didn't Temari or Kankurou do anything about the pain hidden in those sparkling green eyes?

It wasn't always good between them, it wasn't like they never fought or argued. It wasn't like they didn't hurt one another. Gaara would often refer to himself as a monster, a murderer, an animal, something to be destroyed because of the beast within. When he said things like that, Naruto hurt too. Gaara wasn't the only one with a demon inside of him, and he certainly wasn't the only one to think such things. It often ended in screaming matches in caves of sand, seeing each other only because of the glow of Naruto's rasengan. They never attacked, only threatened, until one of them gave in. Naruto won most of the time, but it didn't feel like a victory when he pulled the broken boy in a hug. He could almost feel Gaara falling apart under him. They talked a lot, about the demons and the consequences, Gaara once asked Naruto if he hated the one who had burdened him. Naruto had said no and explained to him that he could never hate his father for saving his town. Gaara still didn't understand that part of Naruto, the part full of forgiveness. He couldn't say he hated that part, because if Naruto wouldn't be so forgiving, Gaara wouldn't have anyone.

Even during their epic fights Naruto reached out to Gaara and tried to make him see the truth. Most of the time it didn't work but, sometimes it did. When it did, Gaara gave in immediately and reached for him. Begged Naruto with his eyes to hold him together and save him; he couldn't do this anymore, not alone.

It would never cease to shock or amaze Naruto how broken Gaara was on the inside. In front of anyone but him Gaara kept up the perfect mask of strength and power. His emotions were hidden away and sometimes Naruto worried, that Gaara wouldn't be able to bring them up again. He feared that some day Gaara would realize that without his emotions, without his pain he could live as well. He feared that he would lose his friend to an emotionless puppet, and he knew that it wasn't some unrealistic nightmare either.

Together they left Suna, no one dared to stop them anyway. They left for Gaara's favorite spot just outside the city. Naruto knew it was something Gaara had made when he was small, could feel the sand calling out to them both, filled to the brim with Gaara's chakra. It was a small cavern in one of the mountains protecting Suna. It had been the only place in Gaara's childhood where he felt safe, protected from the outside world where no one would come looking for him. Who would actually look for a young boy somewhere high in the mountains? No one had ever tried to get him away from here and he never had to kill anyone when he was hiding here.

Naruto knew all of Gaara's habits by now, knew when he needed to go where to make the broken boy feel safe. He knew what Gaara liked and disliked, knew his favorite spots, his best memories and his worse. He knew when Gaara cried and what he did while Suna slept. Naruto knew what Gaara felt and did everything within his power to make the happy feelings last and the bad to disappear. The weirdest thing was maybe that Gaara told him everything he wanted to know, with eyes that begged Naruto to understand and to save him from himself and the demon inside.

They had said goodbye many times already, but Naruto knew, they would always find their ways back to one another, as he would never let the broken boy disappear from his sight again. Gaara wasn't just his friend; Gaara was his life now, as he was Gaara's. They belonged together, they were forever one.

Naruto carefully turned Gaara's face to look him in the eyes before kissing him softly.

They would be forever one, and they liked that thought very much.


End file.
